<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realms by GraveFoxx7599</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344429">Realms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveFoxx7599/pseuds/GraveFoxx7599'>GraveFoxx7599</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Grave Foxx - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Paradox Foxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveFoxx7599/pseuds/GraveFoxx7599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Realms is a three act collaboration project.<br/>The First Act–Realms; is the my individual piece of this story, just like everyone else. My story follows my characters' point of view</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story that's been in development for a few months during 2020; based on the idea of my stories–Realm Hoppers, Paradox Foxx, and more–but being combined together with my cousins. One of my cousins who is working with me currently for this story has also helped write, Realm Hoppers. Another one of my cousins is new and wanted to build a character for future story ideas. And two others have come up with their own character concepts but we'll figure it out soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Currently in Production.]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>